pas la guerre
by surimi
Summary: SONGFIC HPDM Harry est mort au combat en sauvant le monde sorcier. Personne ne saura qui le pleure le plus.


_**Disclaimer:**__ les personnages et les lieux appartiennent à JKR. Les paroles appartiennent à Cali. Je ne perçois aucune rémunération._

_**Résumé:**__ SONGFIC HPDM Harry est mort au combat en sauvant le monde sorcier. Personne ne saura qui le pleure le plus._

_**Note:**__ Je persiste à nouveau dans ma lancée de Songfics. Celle-ci me titille depuis un petit moment, voilà je l'ai commencé et en une demi-heure elle était terminée. _

_Je demande Pardon à Cali pour avoir massacré ses paroles si merveilleusement bien écrites, ce massacre est l'oeuvre d'une personne bien moins talentueuse que lui dans une tentative d'hommage à son talent. _

_Mumph... Oui, bon, je sais que j'ai autre chose à faire que d'écrire des Songfics, comme de finir mes fics à chapitres par exemple, ou de travailler mes cours... Mais bon, l'inspiration ça se contrôle pas! (dit-elle pour se justifier sans y croire elle-même) double Mumph..._

**Pas La Guerre,**

**ou**

**Personne ne saura.**

_**Ils ont donné une médaille à Molly**_

_**Un uniforme lui a dit **_

_**Tu as été un héros au combat**_

_**Elle pouvait être fière**_

_**Au nom de la patrie.**_

_**Nous devions faire l'amour à ton retour pour la première fois.**_

_**La neige brûle mes lèvres**_

_**Je n'aime pas le bruit sourd de tout ses pas.**_

J'étais à square Grimmault quand la nouvelle est arrivée. La guerre était finie. La paix était arrivée. Nos soldats, nos camarades, nos pères, nos fils, nos frères, rentraient à la maison. Pas toi.

Tu es mort pour nous sauver. Tu es mort pour sauver un tas de gens trouillards et égoïstes, des gens que tu ne connaissais même pas, et qui croient te connaître. Mais ils ne connaissent pas le timbre de ta voix, l'odeur de ton cou, l'éclat de tes yeux, le bruit de ton rire ou le tremblement de ta main. Ils font juste semblant de t'avoir connu, et chacun ajoute son anecdote du jour où il t'a vu ou parlé pour la première fois. Moi je ne me souviens que de la dernière.

_**Je n'aime pas la photo qu'ils ont choisi pour la cérémonie.**_

_**Ce n'est pas la plus belle photo de toi.**_

_**Je n'aime pas la boite et le drapeau couché dessus.**_

_**Nous devions faire l'amour quand tu serais revenu.**_

Il faut bien admettre qu'ils ont fait un effort pour ton enterrement. Il doit y avoir tout les sorciers de l'hémisphère nord aglutiné dans la cour de Poudlard. Parce que évidemment, c'est ici que tu voudrais être enterré, toi qui aimais tant Poudlard. Pour ma part je pense que tu apprécierais moyennement d'être enterré tout court, je pense surtout que c'est pour faciliter la tâche à des milliers d'inconnus quand ils voudront pleurnicher sur ton corps inerte.

Le ministre de la Magie fait un discours énumérant tes nombreuses qualités avec la larme à l'oeil. Sale hypocrite, il n'a jamais pu te supporter. Il neige depuis trois jours, et je me sens si froid à l'intérieur que l'air me parait torride.

_**Nous étions des enfants. Tu n'avais jamais embrassé de garçons avant moi.**_

_**Moi, j'essayais d'être un peu plus sûr, d'avoir un peu moins peur que toi.**_

_**Nous devions faire l'amour à ton retour pour la première fois.**_

_**L'uniforme a dit que tu ne rentrerais pas.**_

Ca s'est fait tout doucement. J'étais un telle loque quand tu m'a récupéré dans les cachots du Manoir Malfoy que j'ai dû titiller ton instinct de saint bernard. Et puis ensuite tu avais besoin de quelqu'un d'extérieur à la guerre, qui ne parle pas que du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de morts. Et puis nous sommes devenus amis, et puis plus, mais j'avais peur. Et toi tu étais terrifié. Il y avait tant de choses qui nous empéchait de faire l'amour. Je crois que nous ne voulions pas perdre le dernier morceau de notre innocence. Avec les autres, nous agissions comme des adultes, mais ensemble, nous retournions à notre état d'adolescents.

_**Molly t'avait prévenu: " Ceux qui comptent, c'est les gens qu'on libèrent, et pas ceux qu'on tue."**_

_**Moi j'avais dit: "Rentre juste. Rentre. Reviens moi."**_

Ensuite tu as voulu partir de Grimmault Place. Tu voulais agir, et bien sûr Hermione et Ron te suivaient. J'ai bien essayé de venir avec toi, mais tu as refusé, me disant que tu avais besoin d'une personne pour qui revenir.

Le fait que nous n'avions pas encore fait l'amour fut bien utile. Nous nous étions mis d'accord pour ne faire l'amour qu'à ton retour, quand la guerre serait terminée. Tu étais si sûr de toi, tu me disais que j'étais ton pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignorait, parce que lui n'avait personne pour qui vivre, mais toi tu m'avais. Tu me disais qu'on devait garder ça secret, que secret notre amour était ta force, mais connu cela devenait ta faiblesse. J'étais d'accord, je connaissais le pouvoir de l'amour, il m'avait sauvé auparavant.

Tu es parti, pas parce qu'on t'y obligeait, mais parce que tu voulais te battre. Molly t'avait dit que tu étais comme un fils pour elle, que tout ses fils étaient partis se battre, qu'il fallait que vous reveniez tous. Moi je n'ai rien dit, j'ai fait comme si cela m'était égal, et quand l'auror en uniforme a ramené la médaille à Molly, je n'ai même pas eu le droit de pleurer avec les autres.

_**Et je suis cette boite dans la neige et tout ces gens et le bruit laid de leur pas.**_

_**Et mon coeur qui explose, mais personne ne saura.**_

_**Nous devions faire l'amour à ton retour pour la première fois.**_

_**Tu es mort à dix sept ans pour le pays. Il y a cet horrible drapeau pour qu'on ne l'oublie pas.**_

Ils marchent vers le trou que tu vas habiter et je les suis. Je veux être sûr que tu ne vas pas sortir de la boite au dernier moment. Tu étais la personne la plus en vie que je connaissais, j'ai du mal à m'imaginer que tu es mort. Hermione nous a expliqué, que finalement tu avais découvert que tu maintenais en vie le Seigneur des Ténèbres, qu'il fallait que tu meurs pour que Hermione et Ron le tuent. J'étais là les cinq fois où elle l'a expliqué aux membres de l'Ordre, mais je reste incrédule.

Tu m'avais assuré que tu rentrerais, savais-tu à ce moment-là que tu ne reviendrais pas? Je ne peux pas le croire. Tu as du l'apprendre plus tard, une fois parti, et tu n'as pas osé me le dire.

Ils te font tomber doucement dans le trou, et tout tes amis laissent tomber une rose blanche sur ta boite. Ensuite ils pleurent encore un peu, et finalement les gens partent pour aller manger et pleurer au chaud dans le chateau. Moi je reste, j'attends que je sois seul dans le parc, et je m'avance vers le trou. Je sors ma baguette et conjure une longue rose rouge que je laisse tomber au dessus des autres. Bientôt des employés du ministère mettront de la terre dessus et personne d'autre que moi ne saura qu'elle était là.

Je me tourne et mon pied manque d'écraser un parchemin mouillé de neige fondu. Il a dû être écrasé plusieurs fois par les pas des autres sorciers, mais je le ramasse. Une écriture fine et appliquée reste lisible. Je lis le parchemin, le relit pour être sûr de m'en souvenir, puis le laisse là où je l'ai trouvé avant de transplaner. Je sais ce que je dois faire.

_"My dear. My heart's spoken angel._**(Très cher ange parlant comme mon coeur.)**

_I know your brave heart is broken,_** ( Je sais ton coeur courageux brisé)**

_And that there seems no justice in this world._** ( Et qu'il ne semble n'y avoir aucune justice en ce monde)**

_And how can you carry this pain through all your days for the whole of your life?_** ( Et comment pourrais-tu porter cette douleur tout les jours durant ta vie entière?)**

_My Angel, I know your brave heart is broken, and yet._** ( Mon ange, Je sais ton coeur brisé, cependant.)**

_And yet all, truly is well._**( Cependant tout va vraiment bien)**

_The world will keep on turning, and justice, though disguised, is everywhere._**( Le monde continuera de tourner, et la justice, même si déguisée, est partout.)**

_All that seems wrong will be righted, and you and your lover will be reunited._** ( Tout ce qui semble mal sera améliorer, et toi et ton amant serez réunis.)**

_You and your lover will be reunited."_** ( Toi et ton amant serez réunis.)**

_Fin_

_**Note:**__ J'ai essayé de conserver l'atmosphère de la fin de la chanson. A vous de vous imaginer qui aurait écrit la lettre, et ce que Draco va faire. Bien sûr j'ai ma petite idée, mais ce n'est pas drôle de vous dicter quoi penser. J'aime cet aspect de l'écriture, le pouvoir de la suggestion, la part de la subjectivité dans le récit. Les meilleurs descriptions sont les plus floues, car elles laissent le lecteur libre, ou mieux encore, dans l'illusion de la liberté. ( Oui, je sais, trop de psycho rends poète...) Pardon aussi pour les fautes, ce texte n'a pas été bétalu._


End file.
